<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iii. throne by ＫＥＩ (keiyoko)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909599">iii. throne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/%EF%BC%AB%EF%BC%A5%EF%BC%A9'>ＫＥＩ (keiyoko)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient China, Consorts - Freeform, Does it count as family drama if it's between a king his husband and his wives?, Family Drama, M/M, Multi, kohei and the king (working title)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/%EF%BC%AB%EF%BC%A5%EF%BC%A9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Niangniang</em>, what should we do about the first prince?  He’s starting to investigate, and he might uncover something.”  Linglong nervously said, piquing Kohei’s interest.  He’s been on edge ever since the assassination attempt on Ye Hua’s life, and now he could confirm his suspicions if any of this gets out.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so afraid?  There’s nothing incriminating Ye Hua can find, and even if he does, everyone’s gossiping that he’s in love with Noble Consort Fengqing.  I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to elope in the near future, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>As soon as she finished speaking, Kohei realized someone was standing half hidden by the east entrance to the garden.  The king’s right hand, Jin Yan, made eye contact with his queen and gave a little wave to let Kohei know that he’d heard most of, if not all of Zhao Ya’s conversation with her maidservant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahiko Kohei | Han Jingwei/Liu Li Feng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fictober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iii. throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short excerpt from a book i'm working on :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tian Ming squealed in joy as a butterfly fluttered by his nose.  Kohei’s eyes crinkled up at the edges as he smiled, glad the little prince was so full of happiness.  A little over a year ago he’d been a sickly child, thanks to the mercury poisoning Chunying suffered during her pregnancy.  Thankfully he’d managed to recover, and became a very healthy and robust child.</p>
<p>Allegedly Lady Huan had been the one behind the incident, the official report being that she was jealous of Consort Chen’s auspicious fate and status in the harem.  Kohei didn’t believe a single word of that, but everyone else was utterly convinced of her crime and he had Tian Ming to worry about before he could suss out any snakes in the harem.  On top of that, investigating Bingyi’s case as a framing would be pointless, since she had been granted death already.</p>
<p>The young prince was reaching out to a particularly bright butterfly with orange wings as they made their fifth round by the pollinator plants when Consort Chen tapped her cousin on the shoulder and gestured to the garden’s western pavilion.  He could see someone sitting under its shade, and it looked like it was Zhao Ya.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that Noble Consort Zhen?” She asked, gently shushing Tian Ming.</p>
<p>“I think so.” Kohei nodded.  “That’s her maid, Linglong.”</p>
<p>He had one of the nannies take his son back for a nap and he and Chunying rounded the corner, pausing just out of sight so they could listen in on the Noble Consort’s conversation.</p>
<p>“...unbelievable how simple it was,” she scoffed.  “You’d think this Queen of Li Feng’s would be smart enough to see through my rather simple plan.”</p>
<p>“Her Highness is a filthy halfblood and related to the kingdom of Han, of course she’d be a bit simple.  Even Consort Chen is smarter than the Queen; and if <em> she </em> were on the throne, you would find a way to force His Majesty to depose her before Mid-Autumn.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention that this Queen’s a <em> man</em>.  I can tolerate being Li Feng’s second wife, but I cannot tolerate being second to some foreign cutsleeve!  We can’t even be sure that <em> ‘she’ </em>is even of royal blood!”</p>
<p>Chunying shared a glance with Kohei.  It was completely out of line for Zhao Ya to be saying such things, even if she were a princess <em> and </em> the second legal wife of the king.  No one was allowed to baselessly slander the Queen, even if Kohei was a man.  On top of that, it was an inopportune moment for her to do so; it would be better to wait for the day when he might not be favored to say such things rather than while he’s at the height of his power.</p>
<p>Zhao Ya delicately laughed into her hand.  “And I fooled everyone into thinking it was that Bingyi who slipped cinnabar into Consort Chen’s food, which was laughably easy.  And to add fuel to the fire, the king is still suspicious that Noble Consort Fengqing tried to murder the elder prince.”</p>
<p>“Should I teach her a lesson, Your Highness?” Sun Li furious asked, taking a step forward before Kohei put an arm out to stop her.</p>
<p>“No, let her talk.  I want to see what other crimes she’ll confess.  Plus, it’s been a while since I’ve knocked her down a peg.  Let’s see how far I’ll make her fall this time.”</p>
<p>Consort Chen gave him a look that said ‘really?’ and rolled her eyes.  “<em>Biaojie, </em>calling you 'Noble Consort Fengqing' is enough for the king to punish her with confinement.  There’s no need to be so petty.”</p>
<p>He shushed her.</p>
<p>“<em>Niangniang</em>, what should we do about the first prince?  He’s starting to investigate, and he might uncover something.”  Linglong nervously said, piquing Kohei’s interest.  He’s been on edge ever since the assassination attempt on Ye Hua’s life, and now he could confirm his suspicions if any of this gets out.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so afraid?  There’s nothing incriminating Ye Hua can find, and even if he does, everyone’s gossiping that he’s in love with Noble Consort Fengqing.  I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to elope in the near future, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>As soon as she finished speaking, Kohei realized someone was standing half hidden by the east entrance to the garden.  The king’s right hand, Jin Yan, made eye contact with his queen and gave a little wave to let Kohei know that he’d heard most of, if not all of Zhao Ya’s conversation with her maidservant.</p>
<p>Noble Consort Zhen left after a few minutes, and Jin Yan quickly made his way over once she was gone, a grim expression on his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Niangniang</em>,” he said with a bow.  “Did you hear what Noble Consort Zhen said?  It seems like she’s the one behind all the recent schemes in the harem.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and now I feel terrible for blaming it all on Lady Huan.” Chunying sorrowfully said.  “Jingwei didn’t believe she was capable of such heinous crimes, and I should have believed him.”</p>
<p>Kohei consolingly patted her on the back.  What happened to Bingyi was neither of their faults, as Zhao Ya had fed all of them her expertly crafted lies.  The only thing they could do now was seek vengeance for her, and hope she rested easy in the netherworld.  </p>
<p>After glancing at the sky to check the hour, Jin Yan let them know that he’d be relaying everything he heard to his master and bid them farewell.  Kohei and Chunying left the garden as well, heading back to their respective palaces.</p><hr/>
<p>When Kayo knocked on the door to his study later that afternoon with summons from his husband, Kohei he knew that Jin Yan had followed through on his promise.  And judging by Kayo’s ever so slightly smug smile, he could guess how furious Li Feng was when he heard the news.  </p>
<p>He was well aware about Zhao Ya’s long standing hatred towards Kohei, but was forced to favor her due to the fact that his alliance with Zhao hinged on their marriage.  Now, he had a perfectly good reason to ignore her, and seek justice for all the times she wronged his queen.</p>
<p>Outside the Great Hall, Jin Yan and Chunying were waiting to escort Kohei into the throne room.  He and Sun Li were surprised to see his cousin, wondering why she’d been summoned as well.  As they entered, he spotted two extra chairs set up near his and his husband’s throne, further confusing him.  The matter involved him and Noble Consort Zhen, only recently affecting Chunying.  </p>
<p>Then he saw Lady Fang enter the hall with Li Feng, and he realized the last chair must be for her, though he had no idea why Chikako was present.  She politely inclined her head when she saw Kohei and his cousin, forgoing the proper greeting.  He assumed she had something to do with the proceedings, or that Li Feng wanted her present.</p>
<p>“Ladies,” the man in question said.  “I’m glad you could join me today.  I wanted to discuss something that’s been troubling the Queen and I for some time; Noble Consort Zhen.”</p>
<p>“What’s there to discuss?” Lady Fang flippantly said.  “You’ve seen how she treats the Queen, Consort Chen, and I, Your Majesty.  You know what she tried to do to your son, and Jin Yan just informed us of what he’d heard her say in the gardens.”</p>
<p>The king slowly took a sip of tea.  “I do, but there is very little proof.  And if I announce her crimes, she’ll tell her father she’s being wronged and hurt the relationship between our kingdoms.”</p>
<p>“Do you care about the <em> relationship </em> with Zhao more than our son?” Kohei interjected.  “I thought you called us here to discuss Noble Consort Zhen’s punishment!”</p>
<p>Li Feng sighed.  It was obvious he was still reluctant to levy such a severe accusation against his second wife, but it needed to be done.  After her little confession in the garden, he had more than enough reason to lock her in her palace for the rest of her days.  Zhao would be displeased, but if Li Feng worded his explanation carefully he could get away with it.</p>
<p>“You’re right.  Jin Yan, send someone to summon the Noble Consort.”</p>
<p>While they waited, Chikako and Chunying busied theirselves with cups of tea while Kohei idly tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne.  He wanted Zhao Ya dealt with as quickly as possible, so she would no longer be a thorn in his side, or Li Feng’s.  </p>
<p>The woman in question entered the hall after a few minutes time, walking behind Jin Yan with a demure smile that didn’t match her vicious nature.  It faded when she saw Kohei and his cohort surrounding the king, but she didn’t falter a single step.  </p>
<p>“Your Majesty, Queen, Your Highnesses,” she greeted after a moment, lifting her arm and bowing.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>“We were just speaking about you, Noble Consort Zhen.” Li Feng casually said.  “I had a few questions regarding Lady Huan that I wanted to ask you.”</p>
<p>In an instant, the ease in her shoulders was replaced by tension and her eyes filled with trepidation.  If Kohei didn’t know any better, he’d say that the gears in her head were turning, trying to find a way to preserve herself if she made a misstep.</p>
<p>Taking her silence as understanding, Li Feng continued.  “What do you remember about Lady Huan’s actions that year?  If I recall correctly, you and Haiyan were the only witnesses.”</p>
<p>“<em>Huangdi</em>, why are you asking me these things?  It all happened nearly a year ago; I don’t remember clearly.” She nervously laughed, feigning ignorance.  “Clearly that Lu woman was the one who tried to poison my <em> meimei </em>.”</p>
<p>Kohei slowly raised one eyebrow.  “You also said something else that year.  You accused me of inciting Lady Huan to harm Consort Chen, even though she is my cousin.  You also said I tried to assassinate the First Prince when there was no conclusive evidence.”</p>
<p>The Noble Consort made up some paltry lie about testimony and rumors that further suggested Kohei was involved in the cinnabar poisoning.  She tried to say that he was the one who got the cinnabar for Lady Huan, and that he was the one who gave Haiyan silvers to bribe the kitchens.  Chunying stepped in and firmly stated that Kohei had done no such thing, and asked why Zhao Ya kept insisting on the Queen’s involvement when she’d said she couldn’t remember what had happened during her pregnancy a year ago.</p>
<p>“<em>Jiejie</em>, if you’re guilty, you should just say so.” Chikako said with thinly veiled glee, delighting when Consort Zhen’s eye twitched at being called older sister . “The king will make your sentence lighter if you confess easily.”</p>
<p>“I’m really not the culprit!  The entire palace knows it was Lady Huan, I just overheard the rumors from some servants by one of the side palaces!”</p>
<p>When asked who the servants were, Consort Zhen shook her head and claimed she didn’t remember.  When asked how Bingyi tampered with Chunying’s food, she didn’t remember.  The only useful thing that Li Feng could get out of her was when he started to ask his second wife about the alleged rumors, Zhao Ya slipped up during her recollection of why Lady Huan had wanted to harm Consort Chen and Tian Ming.  </p>
<p>“So which is it?” Li Feng demanded.  “Did Lady Huan poison Consort Chen because she was jealous of Consort Chen’s favor, or did she do it because the Queen pressured her?”</p>
<p>Zhao Ya’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and Kohei knew she’d been caught out in her lie.  </p>
<p>“Let me ask you another question,” he slowly said.  “Did you witness Bingyi adding cinnabar to food the day you came to visit Consort Chen?  Or her charcoal pots?  Were you the one that watched Xiangyun collect the cinnabar from the Interior Department?”</p>
<p>“This was so long ago, I don’t remember what it was I saw, <em>niangniang</em>.  I already recounted everything for Your Majesty and in the Department of Punishment, so all you need to do is check their logs.”</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, I remember Noble Consort's testimony regarding Consort Chen’s poisoning.” Jin Yan helpfully supplied.  “She said that it was Haiyan who’d reported both matters to her, hoping that his mistress’s evil deeds would not go unpunished.”</p>
<p>Kohei’s eyes slid from Zhao Ya’s face to his husband’s.  “See, Your Majesty?  I told you it was suspicious that Haiyan told the Noble Consort first instead of you.  And on top of that, Noble Consort Zhen can’t seem to get her story straight despite being the primary witness.”</p>
<p>Immediately, she sank to her knees.  Kohei half expected her to start groveling and beg for her life, but instead she started to spew nonsense about how he wouldn’t tolerate her presence in the harem and that’s why he was pushing for her to take the fall for Lady Huan’s crimes.  That plan ended up backfiring, because as soon as she started wailing about the Queen framing her, Li Feng set his tea down hard enough that tea sloshed out the side.  </p>
<p>“If you won’t plead guilty to those crimes, then let me ask you this: how should I punish you for slandering the Queen?  Jingwei may not be a woman, but you have no right to critique me on who I decide to marry into the palace.”</p>
<p>“I—” She frowned, unsure of how to proceed.  “Your Majesty, I would never say anything against the Queen!  I don’t know what you heard but I can promise you that whatever you heard was just palace gossip meant to harm our relationship.”</p>
<p>“Jin Yan.” The king commanded.</p>
<p>“I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Repeat what you and the Queen heard Noble Consort Zhen say in the gardens.”</p>
<p>She paled considerably as the servant recounted her comments about pinning the cinnabar poisoning on Lady Huan, how she’d called Kohei stupid, and that she felt cheated by the fact the king had chosen a man to be queen over her.  Jin Yan also added that Xiangyun had called Kohei “a filthy halfblood” which would strain the relationship between Li Feng and Han’s king if it got out, as well as Noble Consort Zhen’s mention of Ye Hua’s assassination and framing him and Kohei with elopement.  And to top it all off, Chunying mentioned that she’d heard Zhao Ya referring to Kohei as Noble Consort Fengqing, even though he’d been crowned Queen a long time ago.</p>
<p>Noble Consort Zhen didn’t know what to say once Jin Yan was finished reciting his list of what he’d heard that afternoon.  There was more than enough evidence to incriminate her for the crimes and she knew Li Feng wouldn’t let her off this time.  He’d been more than generous in his previos judgments and her luck had just run out.</p>
<p>“Li Feng, I—this is all the Queen’s fault!  She can’t stand me and that’s why I said all those things, I can’t help but resent her for it.  A-And I swear, it wasn’t me who incited Lady Huan, it was Her Highness!  She’s always been jealous when you favor the other consorts!  Ask Noble Consort Ke or Attendant Ning, they know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“You’re still impudent enough to accuse Jingwei of trying to harm Consort Chen’s son?!” The king fumed, abruptly standing from his throne.  “Very well, you leave me with no choice.  Guards, drag her out!  Consort Zhen is to be demoted to an Attendant and confined to her palace until further notice!”</p>
<p>“Wh—Your Majesty, what offense have I committed?” Zhao Ya pleaded as a handful of guards marched into the Great Hall.  “I’m innocent, Your Majesty!  I haven’t done anything!”</p>
<p>The king turned to Chikako.  “Lady Fang, what is the punishment for framing an innocent member of the imperial family to death?”</p>
<p>“Confinement to her palace for the rest of her days,” she replied.  “Or be granted death and have her name removed from the imperial registry, never to regain her honor.</p>
<p>“Consort Chen, what is the punishment for lying to the central palace?  Lying to the king?”</p>
<p>“Death by beheading and execution of family by two and up to nine degrees, along with removal from the imperial registry and denounced to the kingdom.”</p>
<p>By now Zhao Ya was trembling where she knelt on the floor, sobbing.  All of them knew the crimes she had committed over the years, and she knew her chances of survival were slim.</p>
<p>“I think it would be wise of you to quietly accept your punishment and live out your days well.” Kohei calmly said.  “His Majesty is being generous by not seeking your head or announcing your crimes to the public.  By rights, punishing you for borrowing Lady Huan’s hands to poison Consort Chen, spreading rumors that I incited her to harm a royal heir, and attempting to frame me for the attempted assassination of my brother-in-law along with threatening to frame us with elopement would mean death by promotion and nobility, your corpse hung from the city gates as a warning, and your evil deeds spread through our kingdom <em>and</em> yours.  You should at least attempt to leave with some dignity.”</p>
<p>Zhao Ya hysterically laughed and gave Kohei a venomous glare.  “I loathe you, Han Jingwei.  I hope you live a miserable life as Queen of this wretched kingdom!”</p>
<p>Li Feng waved his hand for the guards to finally take her away.  She slapped at their hands as they hauled her up and walked out of the Great Hall unaided, though her makeup was smeared.  Chikako smirked and condescendingly waved goodbye.  Chunying sighed in disapproval, but made no move to deter her half step-cousin.</p>
<p>“Jin Yan, send my decree.  I posthumously award Lady Huan the rank of Imperial Consort and add Yi from ‘suitable’ to her title, naming her Imperial Consort Huanyi.” The king tiredly said.  “Her body is to be moved to the Eastern Tombs to be buried alongside the other consorts.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations to Imperial Consort Huanyi.” Kohei, Chikako, and Chunying echoed.</p>
<p>Consort Chen and Lady Fang were dismissed shortly after that, leaving Kohei and his husband alone in the empty throne room.  Sensing that Li Feng had something important to say, he sent Sun Li out of the room to exchange their tea.  They were silent for a few long minutes, Li Feng simply holding Kohei’s hand.  </p>
<p>“I can’t believe such a poisonous woman was hiding in my harem all this time.” He finally said with a weary sigh.  “I overlooked her ambitious and abrasive personality, hoping she would know her place.”</p>
<p>Kohei spared him a wry glance.  “I could tell you countless other things she’s done, my dear husband.  These are hardly the worst of the bunch.”</p>
<p>“On second thought, I’d rather not know.”</p>
<p>Eventually Jin Yan called the king away for court, leaving Kohei alone.  Sitting in the empty Great Hall on a throne that he didn’t deserve made his duty weigh heavier, somehow.  He hadn’t come to the west to marry a king or rule a kingdom by his side, much less deal with women who were jealous of the position he hadn’t asked for.  </p>
<p>The throne was only comforting when you had someone to share its burdens with.  All the women desperately clawing to reach his seat had no idea, only craved the power a Queen could possess.  Kohei was lucky he and Li Feng shared genuine affection, as most first wives are chosen by the parents based on the power and social rank she would bring to the marriage.  He’d simply been fortunate enough to be married as the first wife out of respect to the alliance between Yamato and Qi, and that Li Feng had a preference for men.</p>
<p>Though, Kohei would’ve loved to see Zhao Ya’s reaction when she realized it was Kohei that the king loved, not whoever held the title of Queen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a <a href="https://sacrasm.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/keiyoko_">twitter</a> where i sometimes yell about things</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>